The current conventional pixel design of displays is red, green and blue (RGB) design or red, green, blue and white (RGBW) design, in which three or four subpixels are combined into a pixel for display, and the physical resolution is the actual resolution. But with the increased experience requirement on display screens, the pixel density of panels is continuously increased by panel manufacturers and challenges limits from design to the manufacturing process. When the process reaches the maximum limit, other technology or design is required to increase the experience resolution of the human eyes.